TORMENT
by I.Chased.A.Bunny.To.Wonderland
Summary: Luce is ready to fight. After too long of waiting for Daniel to return, she is finally capable of joining the fight against Cam. But when she comes too close to death, again, will Daniel call a truce? My own sequel to FALLEN by lauren kate. R&R!


**Hey there! This is just a story I wrote, continuing on from Lauren Kate's book FALLEN. Kind of a sequel, because I can't wait for the real one!**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own The Fallen, but I do own this plot, just not the characters. So this is officially COPYWRITE '10!  
Here it is!**

Luce P.O.V

Supposedly, I'm damned. Supposedly, my boyfriend's a fallen angel. Supposedly, my best friend got murdered by the librarian at my reform school. SUPPOSEDLY, I can't go into the battle for life or death. I think that in the short time I've been at Sword & Cross, I can honestly say, that my whole life has been turned upside down. Or rather, the life I can remember. It hasn't been my only one.

My name's Luce Price, and I'm in love with an Angel. Literally. Think I'm joking? Hah. Daniel Grigori. Profile: Fallen Angel, Awesome, lives forever, Awesome, has met me a BILLION times before in my BILLION other lives that I can't seem to bloody remember, and is super-incredibly-more-than-you-would-think-possibly awesome. Did I mention he's awesome?

Sitting down in my cot-made-bed in the log cabin on the remote island Mr. Colins brought me to on his plane, the only thing I find comfort in is that fact that Daniel can't possibly die. And neither can Arriane or Gabbe. Or Cam. A shudder ran through my body. If Daniel can't die, neither can Cam, which means the war won't end that way. If I know anything for sure, it's that I know nothing for sure.

Okay, before you start paying me out, I know I sound crazy, all right? But I knew from the moment I laid eyes on Daniel (and he so rudely flipped me off), I knew I had seen or met him before. But I never thought the way I actually had. The day Daniel finally told me the truth, I had ran away from him, thinking he was mad. I had stupidly run to the library, in order to find my friend, Penn, but ran into the arms of the 'sweet librarian,' Miss Sophia. I had naively gushed to her about everything, thinking she was on my side.

Jeez, it took me long enough to realize she wasn't! It took being tied down to a table with a knife at my throat and heart, as well as the murder of Penn, to realize that she wasn't. She wanted me gone. For good. No more reincarnating Luce, no more Daniel being damned to lose his love over and over again. Did I mention I come around every 17 years, and no matter what, I am drawn to Daniel, like a magnet? Well yeah. And then, most of the time it's when we kiss, I turn to a pile of ash. Literally. I'm not even joking.

So I'm stuck in this tiny little log cabin with my HISTORY TEACHER, who knows all about my history with T..T…Tre…Trevor. Ugh. You think I'd be able to spit it out by now. So he knows all about the cabin f…f…fir….fire. Hmph. I give up. Forget it.

Okay, so I'm waiting in a cabin with my history teacher who knows everything about me. Check. I'm biting my nails, waiting for Daniel to return for me. Oh God I miss him so much. Check.

I glanced down at the locket hanging from my neck. The one Daniel had given me before he had said goodbye. He had told me it belonged to me, a long, long, long time ago. Inside was a picture in black and white, of Daniel and I, obviously taken from one of my many past lives.

I clutched it and bought it to my lips, imagining it was Daniel I was kissing, not just his picture. I felt my heart clench. A small whimper escaped my lips.

**Okay, so this was just a major starting chapter. I'll tell you a better summary of what's gonna happen, so you have SOME incentive to keep reading:**

_**Luce and Daniel have a forbidden love. Sword & Cross, a reform school to the public but actually a haven to fallen angels, is in danger of being taken over by Cam. Only Luce can talk him out of his rage, his anger towards Daniel for stealing the girl he loves.  
Sword & Cross is about to undertake changes even Arriane and Gabbe can't fend off. But Daniel is pre-occupied, with the battle between him and Cam getting even stronger when Luce comes too close for comfort to death. Again. Nothing new there.**_

_**A fanfiction sequel to The Fallen, by Lauren Kate.**_


End file.
